Tre sekunder
by Denny Dirtyview
Summary: ¿Cómo llegaron a una situación como aquella? ¿Y realmente hacía falta para darse cuenta de todo lo que valía la pena conservar? Reacciona, porque la muerte no nos devuelve a los que se lleva.


-Título: Tre sekunder

-Advertencias: Pairing Dinamarca&Noruega, Norway's POV.

-Notas: ¡Hola otra vez! Aquí vengo con un poco más de DenNor para él mundo, algo leve. He estado a punto de hacer una atrocidad en este One-Shot, pero mi Noru me lo prohibió (ella me controla, sí). Cuando empecé con esto, estaba toda depresiva porque mi hámster ruso murió sin un mísero funeral (D:) Siento sin Nor me quedó algo OoC, pero en mi opinión, en situaciones así, vale.

~ ¡_Hola! ¡Soy un disclaimer y te informo de que los personajes de esta narración le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya! ~_

* * *

><p>Duró tres segundos, de eso estoy seguro. Tres segundos, esa minúscula fracción de tiempo que, sin lugar a dudas, a todos se nos hizo eterno. Supongo que es lo que la gente suele decir, pero hasta ese momento no había creído que realmente tantísimos pensamientos y recuerdos pudiesen pasar por mi cabeza en tan poco tiempo. Que tantos sentimientos pudiesen estrangular mi pecho de golpe. <em>Todo por su culpa. Todo porque es un idiota. Todo porque yo también lo soy.<br>_  
>Yo lo negaba. Suecia también lo hacía. Y Finlandia e Islandia nos seguían, sintiesen lo que sintiesen. Pero en el fondo todos lo sabíamos<p>

—**SOMOS UNA FAMILIA  
><strong>  
>Es lo que solía decir Dinamarca. Es lo que gritó hasta desgarrar su garganta cuando Suecia nos dejó junto a Finlandia. Es lo que me susurró al oído cuando se vio obligado a dejar que <em>Sve<em>me llevara con él.

Su obsesión, la que le hizo pedazos. Nosotros fuimos.

Y aun sabiéndolo durante todo ese tiempo, no fue sino hasta el posible final cuando lo admitimos. Lo gritamos entre lágrimas, las cuales no llegaban a morir ya que el frío las congelaba. Lo suplicamos, lo rogamos, lo imploramos. A los dioses, a Odín, a él mismo.

En medio de la batalla, el caos rige las inexistentes leyes. Matar, no morir. Pero, ¿dónde está el límite?

Trataba de huir, lo reconozco. Nunca fui experto en guerras precisamente. Tenía miedo, lo admito. Jamás había peleado sin protección de nadie.

Todos aquellos soldados daneses, suecos, finlandeses y noruegos. Todas esas banderas ondeando desgarradas. El Conflicto del Norte de Europa en su más ferviente apogeo, y mis piernas temblando. Apretaba mi espada contra mi pecho y buscaba a los demás con la mirada, sorteando cadáveres y guerreros en lucha.

—_Dónde estás._

Y pudiera ser que quisiera encontrarlos a todos. Pudiera ser que quisiera saber si estaban bien. Pero en lo más profundo, donde todo es sincero, necesitaba verle. A él.

—¡Dinamarca ha caído!

Es lo que escuché en mi propio idioma, en medio del total desorden. Y no pude evitar estremecerme.

_**Tus seres queridos...**_

No quería saber ni comprender lo que estaba pasando. Quizá debí dar media vuelta y ocultarme en el bosque como mi instinto me decía. Debí hacerlo...

Y sin embargo, eché a correr hacia el centro del claro nevado como si me fuese la vida en ello. Que quizá no fuese la mía en esos momentos la que estuviese en juego, pero...

_**Lo son todo.**_

Esa sensación de incredulidad.

Una imagen demasiado dolorosa para asimilarla.

Si hiere tanto, tanto, deja una brecha en la memoria, incicatrizable.

Pero mis ojos, masoquistas, no se cerraron al verla.

Y no fui el único que contempló cómo el paisaje albar se teñía de carmesí.

Ahí estábamos todos.

Unos ojos acristalados sumidos en la estupefacción.

Una mueca congelada y frígida sobre unos labios acostumbrados a sonreír.

Incluso, traicionando a mi palabra, con las mejillas y la nariz coloreadas por la intemperie, una visión amatista ahora inundada por las prematuras lagrimas. Siendo él el más joven, fue el primero en sentir el dolor.

Tres segundos. Tres segundos.

Para luego oír como la espada desgarraba por segunda vez su piel al extraerla. Entonces sí. Entonces mi sangre hirvió. Y mi cuerpo se movió solo, guiado por ese sentimiento, guiado por ese gemido de dolor, por esa respiración entrecortada. Por todo, por él.

Empujé con rabia a aquel soldado noruego apartándolo de mi camino con las fuerzas que la desesperación me permitía. Y llegué a tiempo para sujetarlo durante su caída. Con su cabeza y media espalda en mi regazo caí sobre la nieve.

—..._Nor-ge_... —susurró.

Como cuando esa luz, a la que nunca le has dado importancia llegando incluso a ocultar tus ojos de ella, se apaga, y te deja en una oscuridad tenebrosa. Ciego. _¿Y ahora qué?_

_—¡Danmark!_—chillé, con todas mis fuerzas, con todo lo que tenía.

En un segundo Suecia, Finlandia e Islandia rodeaban su cuerpo, sujetando sus manos.

_**Todos nos dimos cuenta**_

Suecia intentó tapar la herida de su abdomen con unas manos demasiado temblorosas. Angustiado, exasperado, impaciente. Negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza, pretendiendo quizá que nada de eso estaba ocurriendo.

Finlandia gritaba en su idioma cosas incomprensibles, aferrado a la mano izquierda de Dinamarca, empapándola con sus lágrimas.

Islandia sujetaba su otra mano inclinado sobre su pecho, ocultando su rostro en él.

Dolía verlos. Me rompía el alma.

_**De lo que significaba perderle a él**_

Y yo mismo. Aferrado a sus cabellos e inclinado sobre su rostro. No podía permitirme perderle. 'No podía'

—Dinamarca, aguanta —pedía con la voz temblorosa—. No puedes dejarnos —_no..._—. _Du kan ikke la meg være._

El caos de alrededor se iba disipando poco a poco, lentamente. Puede que solo fuera una sensación causada por mi pérdida de atención hacia todo lo que no fuese su rostro, sus ojos, la sangre de sus labios... Al igual que sentía que el frío empezaba a congelarme por dentro y pudiera ser que solo lo provocase la nieve sobre la que estábamos.

_Aun que en realidad, comenzaba a sentirme más vacío y solo que nunca._

Lentamente, sus ojos zafiros, entreabiertos, se posaron sobre los míos. Yo quería que de su garganta saliese alguna frase absurda tan típica de él en momentos de tensión, o que comenzase a reír diciendo "¡todo está bien, _Norge_! Esto no es nada"... Solo eso, _solo una vez más_.

Y lo único que pude ver ante mis ojos, ya empañados por las lágrimas, fue una pequeña sonrisa.

_**Cómo había podido parecerme molesto antes un gesto tan...**_

—...No quiero...irme.

_**Hermoso.**_

—¡No! Me niego a ello. ¡No pienso permitirlo! —grité, lo más fuerte que mi garganta me permitió, mostrando mi rabia ante esa gente, mi gente.

Los guardias y médicos agacharon la cabeza. La reina me miró con tristeza en su rostro. El rey, por su parte, dejó el trono poniéndose en pie, mostrándome una fiera mirada.

—No puedes dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos en un momento así —habló con voz profunda, provocando un estremeciente eco por toda la sala—. Debes pensar en qué es mejor para el pueblo. Has salido vencedor en esta batalla, y como tal debes reclamar lo que te pertenece.

—¡Deja de hablar de él como si solo fuese un trozo de tierra! —exclamé, dando un paso hacia delante, apretando mis puños con frustración—. No pienso aceptar su anexión. Puede recuperarse. ¡Va a hacerlo!

—Noruega —elevó su tono—, olvídalo de una vez. Ha perdido porque es débil. Quizá tiempo atrás fue una nación poderosa, pero ahora ha caído y es tiempo de aprovecharse. ¡Dinamarca no va a recuperarse! Es-

—¡Cállate! —_sus palabras...me enfermaban_— ¡Deja de hablar de él así! ¡Ninguno de vosotros tiene derecho a mencionarlo! ¡Solo sois unos hipócritas cebados de poder! No veréis ni un metro de tierras danesas bajo este reino, lo juro por Odín.

Salí del lugar rápidamente bajo las miradas de todos ellos. No me volví en ningún momento, aun cuando estaba deseando girarme y escupirles a la cara.

Avancé por los pasillos interminables y oscuros del castillo, en busca de la habitación en la que él se encontraba.

_Iba a volver. Yo haría que fuese así_

Aunque mi pueblo se pudriera en la miseria de la crisis, iba a recuperarlo. Y sabía que los demás me ayudarían.

Corrí el último tramo, doblando una esquina y encontrándome con unas pesadas puertas de roble, las cuales no dudé en abrir de inmediato.

Dentro, una fría oscuridad, tenuemente iluminada por unas vela. Las curanderas bajaron la mirada al verme entrar y se retiraron del lugar.

Él estaba allí.

Me arrodillé junto a la cama, observándole. Su mirada entreabierta me indicaba que estaba consciente, pacientes por una muerte que debía ser anunciada por algún verdugo del castillo. Por eso, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al verme a mí.

—¿Qué esperabas? —pronuncié con un rostro inmutable. Aunque quizá, me fallaba el temblor en mis labios o la debilidad de mi voz.

Intentó incorporarse repentinamente, pero como era predecible el dolor, y un cierto boqueo por mi parte sobre sus hombros, frenaron su idea.

—Nor... No debiste —dijo, intentando aparentar seriedad, pero ese brillo de sus ojos, esas comisuras que fervientemente deseaban mostrar una sonrisa...

—No vuelvas a hacerlo —dije rápidamente, recibiendo una mirada confusa—. No vuelvas a intentar marcharte así.

Finalmente, después de todos esos insufribles días de temor por no volver a verla, su sonrisa, cálida, grande, se dibujó en su rostro. Su mano buscó la mía, y la ofrecí sin dudarlo. La apresó sobre sus labios, mirándome a los ojos. Me erizaba la piel que hiciera eso.

—**Gracias.**

Esa palabra... La sentí contra mi piel cálida y gratamente. Tenía tantos significados como formas de verse, y yo conocía todas ellas. Siendo cómplices de tantos malos y buenos momentos, me aterrorizaba perder a esa persona.

* * *

><p>-Notas: ¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Tengo que aclarar...dos cosas: esta historia no se sitúa exactamente en ningún momento preciso, históricamente hablando, con eso quiero decir que ese tal Conflicto del Norte de Europa nunca existió; y creo que me inventé alguna palabra (?), ya que oficialmente no se encuentra en la RAE, así que si ves algo raro que no te cuadra, está hecho a propósito (?) (¿Suena a excusa?)<p>

Sería bonito recibir tu opinión, realmente valoro esas cosas.3


End file.
